Carmen Albatross
The Carmen Albatross is a World War II era plane in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a WWII-era fighter with a 5-bladed propeller and 3 external fuel tanks. It appears to be based on a number of real-world aircraft; the under-slung air scoop, propeller array and tailplane are reminiscent of the P-51 Mustang; the wings are similar in shape and functionality to the Vought F4U Corsair or the Douglas Destroyer; and its top view also resembles Focke-Wulf 190. The fuselage and engine resemble the Lavochkin La-9. Similar to the CS7 Thunderhawk, it has folding wings which are fully functional. If the player parks the aircraft in a cramped area or to where the wing is against a cliff, the wings will automatically fold up when the player disembarks the aircraft. Likewise they will automatically fold down when the engine is started. The wings fold much slower than on the Thunderhawk, meaning the player can begin to move while the wings are still up. According to the Rebel drop info: "The Albatross warplane was developed by the Carmen Brothers and was the standard model in the 1940s in combat. In the 1950s it was suddenly replaced by land-based aircraft." As suggested by its folding wings and the rebel drop info, these planes were used on aircraft carriers. Possibly operated from the now sunken aircraft carriers at Grotta Contrabandero and Scolio. It always appears in a unique metallic rebel scheme with 'AF07' markings. Performance With a cruising speed of approximately 195 km/h and an approximate top speed of 245 in level flight, the Albatross's speed is a closer match for some of the faster helicopters in the game than for the other jet-engined fighter aircraft, however it can still outpace other propeller driven aircraft such as the Stria Ghibli 3 and the Urga U17 Akrobat. Unlike these other propeller-driven aircraft, the Albatross is very well balanced and stable, and may even be left to fly in a certain direction unattended and maintain almost the same pitch. It is also extraordinarily manoeuvrable, able to perform tight turns, air combat manoeuvres and evasive manoeuvres very quickly and in short distances, even at high speeds. It is armed with six wing-mounted machine guns. It is tricky to use, but in the right hands, the Albatross can be a powerful ground attack vehicle against smaller military installations. The six wing guns are adequate to destroy most chaos objects, however it might take multiple passes to take out certain pieces of equipment. It will only withstand a single direct hit from SAM before being destroyed, however thanks to its maneuverability, the Albatross is in some ways better equipped to evade guided missiles than certain faster aircraft; its quick directional changes make it easier to out-turn the faster but less agile missiles. Taking off on uneven and rocky ground can get the plane stuck on its front end. It can be rather difficult to land the Albatross due to the torque effect created by its massive engine; the plane has a tendency to veer to the left upon touchdown, however this can be compensated for. If the player attempts to take off as soon as the engine starts the aircraft can get airborne with the wings still partially up. If this happens the aircraft can still take off while being much less responsive. This isn't possible in the CS7 Thunderhawk, which also features folding wings, because the Thunderhawk's wings fold and unfold nearly instantaneously. Locations *2 x at Grotta Contrabandero. *Refugio Umbra. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after collecting all "Vintage Parts" in Insula Striate. *Hangar at the end of the center runway at Vulture. *Provided for some air race in Libeccio. *0-3 at runway at Porto Cavo. Trivia *Despite actually being a little older, in the Just Cause game series, it's a successor to the McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor. *The main landing gear struts each have a landing light fixed to them. Oddly enough these lights stay illuminated once the gear are retracted and actually appear to shine through the wing leading edge skin. *The teardrop-shaped drop tanks on its wings suggest it may have been used for long-range missions, as similar tanks were equipped to P-51 Mustang aircraft when they were used as a long-range bomber escort fighters. *Its lack of period ground-attack armaments such as bombs or rockets probably means that it was used mainly for air-to-air combat. *The albatross is a general term for a number of species of a family of large sea birds, however this title has been associated with many aircraft and aeronautical subjects. Disambiguation on Wikipedia *When the Albatross's wings are folded it can fit within the hold of the U41 Ptakojester cargo jet. *Loading the Albatross on the U41 Ptakojester isn't easy. Using the grappling hook might make the plane shift a little in the cargo bay. If using a vehicle like a rebel truck or tank, it shouldn't be too hard. It's best to drive slowly with the Albatross attached so it won't explode in the cargo hold. Bugs *If, for some reason, the airplane stands on the ground on it's propeller, the player can press the Deceleration key. The airplane might take off flying backwards. *When firing the guns with the wings up, the bullets are fired from the empty space where the wing would normally be in the downward position. Gallery Jc3 Carmen Albatross 2.png Jc3-planes.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. JC3 fighters grappled to a wall.png|All fighters Grappled to a wall. The albatross is the farthest. Carmen Albatross (takeoff fail).png|Takeoff fail. Carmen Albatross at Grotta Contrabandero.png|Above Grotta Contrabandero. Carmen Albatross (front).png Grotta Contrabandero (aircraft).png|Two at Grotta Contrabandero. Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Tail.jpg|At Porto Cavo after liberation. Rico is standing next to a CS7 Thunderhawk. Carmen Albatross (rear).jpg|Carmen Albatross flying over sea with Vigilator Sud in the distance Carmen Albatross (near eDEN Airship).jpg|Carmen Albatross flying over sea with eDEN Airship in the distance Guardia Litore Torto II.png|Near Guardia Litore Torto II. Carmen Albatross Umbra.PNG|At Refugio Umbra with a rebel sitting on the horizontal stabiliser. Carmen Albatross Litore Torto.png|On the grass outside a Warehouse in Litore Torto. Carmen Albatross Gun Glitch.png|A demonstration of the guns firing while the wings are up. Notice how the bullets appear to fire from mid-air. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3